


Compliments

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo lets his hair grow out. Mark likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14627560408/mark-hums-thoughtfully-and-sinks-his-fingers-into).

Mark hums thoughtfully and sinks his fingers into Eduardo’s hair once more. He strokes thoughtfully, never meeting Eduardo’s eyes. By this point, Eduardo has been forced to get used to Mark’s thoroughly odd behaviour. It isn’t as if he’s exactly had much of a choice about that. Mark is a weird guy. In order to be friends with him for this long, accepting an oddity or two is essential.

He sighs and rests back against the pillow, passively allowing Mark to do whatever he will. Mark’s fingernails scratch over his scalp as if he’s petting a dog. Shifting a little, Eduardo looks up at him curiously. Mark makes no attempt to give him any answers.

Instead he shifts so that he looms over Eduardo and is better able to carry on brushing his hair back with his fingers. “I like it like this. Long,” Mark says, breaking his self-enforced silence. Eduardo’s eyebrows rise. “It’s good. It’s - I don’t know. It’s really soft or something.”

A lazy grin makes its way to Eduardo’s face. “Are you complimenting me?” he asks.

Mark’s eyes are narrow and uncertain when he looks down at him, his fingers still awkwardly positioned in Eduardo’s hair. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks.

Eduardo doesn’t think he even knows where to start explaining to Mark that he has something of a well-deserved reputation for being a hard-hearted jerk. He just shakes his head, dislodging Mark’s hands as he does so. “No reason,” he mumbles in reply. “I’m glad you like it.”

Mark’s frown remains in place, so Eduardo tugs him down by the front of his hoodie and kisses him before he finds his balance again. He feels half-crushed, and as soon as Mark gets a chance his fingers wind their way back to Eduardo’s head, threading through his hair slowly as they kiss.

Eduardo abruptly considers never get his hair cut ever again.


End file.
